What happens now?
by way2fast4u12
Summary: Spencer and Ashley fic


Spencer walked out of Ashley's room after their "almost kiss." She closed the bedroom door, but she kept her left hand on the doorknob momentarily. Spencer sighed and placed her right hand on her forehead. "That was the _perfect_ moment." She muttered to herself. "I'm such an idiot!"

She let go of the doorknob and slowly walked down the hall and down the stairs. Spencer pulled her cell phone out of her coat pocket and sent a text message to Glen saying to come pick her up. She opened the front door and walked outside. She closed the door and leaned up against it. The cool night chill sent a chill down her spine; similar to the same affect Ashley gave her whenever she came around her.

It was quiet outside; the only noise was of the wind blowing leaves about. Soon the silence was broken by irate yelling from the open window up stairs, the window that belonged to Ashley's room. Ashley was yelling at Aiden for what he had said previously.

"You are such an ass!" Ashley yelled.

"I'm _sorry_, ok?" Aiden pouted.

"You ruined the _perfect_ moment. I have been waiting for a long time for a moment like that to happen with her!" Ashley's yelling started softening into a loud whisper.

Spencer was dying to know what they were so calmly talking about now. She sat completely still on the porch steps, desperately trying to hear. She couldn't bare not knowing any longer. She stood up and started to head for the front door. She placed her right hand on the doorknob; she slowly began to turn it. Just then Glen pulled into Ashley's driveway.

Spencer was unsure of which one to go with, she figured that going home would be a better idea. She walked towards her brother's car. Glen looked somewhat annoyed. Spencer opened the car door and got inside. "Glen, thank you so much for coming to get me." Spencer said blinking back tears.

"Hey little sis, it's no problem." Glen said with a smile. He soon noticed that Spencer was upset. Ok, what the hell is wrong? Did Aiden do this to you? I'm going to kill him!"

A tear had made its way down Spencer's cheek. She was quick to wipe it away so that Glen wouldn't notice, but he did.

"Damn it Spencer! Tell me what he did now, or I am going to walk up there and beat the sh--." Glen started yelling.

"No!" Spencer interrupted. "I…what I mean is that it's not him."

"Are you sure?" Glen said starting to calm down.

"Yes! Can we please just leave now?" Spencer begged.

Ashley was sitting on her bed with her head in her hands. Aiden paced back and forth not knowing what to do. He finally gave up pacing and walked over to Ashley's bed and he sat down next to her putting his arm around her waist. She didn't move or react to him at all. He looked at her for a moment, and then he attempted to kiss her on the cheek.

"Aiden! What are you doing?" Ashley screeched.

"I was just thinking we could pick up where we left off," Aiden said trying to defend himself.

"Yeah-uh-no. Most definitely not." Ashley said standing up. "Look, I'm gonna call Spencer, to see if she made it home ok."

Ashley nervously picked up her phone and she pressed number one on her speed dial. The phone rang. Ashley swallowed hard.

Spencer looked at her phone. She saw that it was Ashley, the tears started forming in her eyes again. She knew she had to answer her phone, she wasn't about to avoid Ashley because of Aiden's mistake. She loved Ashley. Hell, Ashley was her world. She was just afraid to tell Ashley that she loved her because she didn't want to get hurt. Spencer knew Ashley was a wild child and that's what attracted her to the beautiful brown-eyed girl. She never partied back in Ohio, she was so innocent and Ashley was so bad. It was a perfect match.

"Hey Ash," Spencer sighed as she flipped open her phone.

"Hey girly," Ashley said sheepishly. "Are you at home?"

"Yeah, just got home a few minutes ago. What's up?" Spencer was desperately trying to avoid the 'almost kiss'.

"We need to talk Spence." Ashley muttered.

"We kinda are talking," Spencer pointed out.

"Yeah-uh-no, being serious over here." Ashley blurted out. "I need to see you."

Spencer's jaw dropped. _She needs to see me? _She thought. She smiled to herself, she was really happy that she was needed. Truth be told, she needed to see Ashley also. Too long had she kept her mass confusion of feelings for Ashley to herself.

"Come over then," Spencer suggested. "Glen's out with the head cheerbitch, Clay went Sean's house, and my parents are at some couples therapy thing for the weekend."

"I thought Glen came and picked you up? Oh my god. Please don't tell me you had to walk home!" Ashley said worried.

"No, he did. But Madison called, so he just dropped me off at home." Spencer replied.

"Be over soon." Ashley said and then hung up.

"Is Spencer going to be alright?" Aiden asked.

"Yeah, but I've got something I need to do. So I guess you can stay here if you want." Ashley said sort of annoyed.

"I think I'll go home or something. Later Ash." He said walking out of the door.

Aiden went home and Ashley finally had a moment to herself. She couldn't stop thinking about what she was going to say to Spencer. She couldn't deny her love for her; it was far too deep. She couldn't help but wonder why Spencer had thought about her while she kissed Aiden. Maybe Spencer was actually into her.

Ashley stood up and sighed. She grabbed her purse and car keys. She left her house and got into her car. And off she went. Her mind began racing; she was so distracted that she almost ran off the rode. "Oh crap!" She yelled. "Maybe some music would help." She turned on the radio, and of course it had to he the one song that reminded her of Spencer the most. It was 4ever by The Veronicas. Ashley just laughed about it.

"Come on Spencer we ain't gonna live 4ever, let me show you all the things that we could do!" Ashley sang. She laughed at changing the lyrics around.

Moments later she pulled into Spencer's driveway. All of the lights in the house were shut off; it made her feel a little nervous. She turned off her car and go out. Suddenly the outside light flickered on. That made Ashley jump. Ashley proceeded to walk towards the front door. She went to knock, but the door had opened by it's self. Ashley swallowed hard and walked inside.

"Spencer?" She called. There was silence. She cleared her throat. "Spencer? Where are you?"

The front door suddenly slammed shut, Ashley spun around and screamed.


End file.
